Happier
by Wasdqert
Summary: What would happen to an old War Hero after the wars? How does peace treat those scarred by war and it's horrors? Story loosely based on the song Happier by Marshmello.


**A/N: A story loosely based on the song _Happier_ by Marshmello. It's a pretty good song but one that hits you in the feels, especially if you watch the music video.**

A lone figure stood on half-blood hill, dimly illuminated by the stars twinkling overhead. His face was stone as he gazed at the camp but one could see the pain in his faded sea green eyes. He stood straight and tall but his shoulders seemed to bear the weight of the universe.

He made no sound as he stared longingly at the camp, the pain in his eyes growing with every pass his gaze made.

There was the lake where he'd shared one of the greatest moments of his life with Annabeth.

The cabin where he'd lived for a great deal of his life since discovering the mythological world. It was empty now, all his belongings were carefully tucked into the enchanted duffle bag he'd gotten the Stolls to "aquire" for him. They probably guessed what he needed it for. They may be thieves and tricksters but they weren't stupid.

Then there was Zeus's fist, just barely visible from the forest. He remembered fighting there to save the camp. So many lost.

Then there were the other cabins. Originally when he arrived at camp there'd been so few. Now dozens dotted the landscape, a small but diverse neighborhood of cabins. The different colors and styles visible made it seem like something from a children's book than a camp full of battle hardened, demigod warriors.

His eyes rested upon the infirmary where She was resting.

He longed to go to it, to be there by her bedside when she woke in the morning, but he forced that longing down. He'd only hurt her more if he stayed. He'd hurt the camp too. Already he saw the looks people gave him. Before the wars he'd been able to pass as one of them, perhaps a bit more powerful due to his parentage, but a demigod just the same.

Now though, it was harder. They'd seen him on the battlefield in all his terrible might, power flowing from him like a tsunami. They'd seen him use his mastery of his sword to decimate untold legions of monsters. On the battlefield he'd become the standard they'd rallied behind, their final hope in the darkness. But now in peace time those same memories took on a darker context.

He heard the whispers, saw the fear in their eyes when he faced them. He could almost see their thoughts on their faces. _If he could do so much damage to such terrible monsters, what could he do to us?_ _He slaughtered so many monsters, did he become one of them?_ The names and titles he received were the worst though.

 _Demon._ _Monster._ _Bloodthirsty Barbarian._ _Unhinged._ _A Ticking Time Bomb._ Each came from people he'd lived with for years. From people he'd saved time and time again. From people he'd practically devoted his life not only protecting but trying to help in every way possible as well.

It'd been months since the end of the war and while the camp had been rebuilt until the scars of the war had disappeared, it's inhabitants were only getting worse. With every passing day he grew to be hated more and more for what he represented.

A war hero. A symbol from darker times. The personification of the monsters they all fought every time they closed their eyes.

At first he'd shrugged off the dark looks he'd received. But slowly as things got worse he began to realize he was the cause. His presence was keeping the campers from healing.

But he'd denied it. He'd convinced himself that they'd get better eventually, that everything would be ok in the end.

But then Annabeth had fallen victim to the same fate as the rest of the camp.

Originally he'd been the only thing that had helped her when she had her visions of Tartarus. Now, he was the very thing that caused them. Just the sight of him triggered the visions to rise up, triggered her mind into thinking they were back in the Pit again. Soon he'd become the monsters in her visions, until she was either trying to kill him, or doing anything, everything to get away from him.

It had torn him apart seeing her often hurting herself in her desperation to just get away. Will from the Apollo cabin was one of the few who still remained friends with Percy, and every time he had to be fetched to patch Annabeth up from her episodes he gave Percy the same pitying look. That almost hurt as much as seeing Annabeth in pain. He didn't want to be pitied, he just wanted his life back.

But it wasn't to be.

He'd finally come to the conclusion that he needed to leave. He wasn't sure where he'd go though. Camp Jupiter seemed like the obvious choice but when he took a brief visit there to see if he'd be welcome he'd received a similar treatment.

 _Hardly fair,_ he thought bitterly. None of the other seven received the treatment he got. Even Jason, who'd been almost an equally terrible force during the war, had been welcomed back with open arms.

Percy heard a rumble to the east, the sky brightening as Apollo began to literally blaze a trail across the sky.

 _My cue to leave._

Picking up his bag he gazed at the camp one last time. He briefly thought about changing his mind and staying but he killed that train of thought before it got very far. He had to leave, the camp knew that, the gods knew that, and more importantly, he knew that.

Slipping the strap of his bag over his shoulder, he turned and started down the far side of the hill.

He wondered if they'd remember him or even notice he'd left. Probably. Probably end up celebrating it. Interesting how he'd lift the spirits at camp by leaving. It hurt a little to think that, but it was bittersweet. Sure it meant he'd never see them in the happiness but at least they'd be Happier.

Shrugging a little to shift the strap of his bag to a more comfortable position, he continued his march away from the camp, alone with his thoughts.

 **A/N: It kinda hurt a little on the inside to write this, but it was good. I had the idea for this story while at work and planned this out during my long shifts but only managed to type it up because I've got a little time off for the holidays. I tried to leave little hints of the song lyrics in the story without putting the full lyrics on here like most do. Feel free to leave a review if you liked this style better or if you want me to edit the lyrics in.** **Until next time, fair well!**


End file.
